


If You Give A Dragonet A Journal

by orphan_account



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Glisten is also Gay, I don't even know anymore, Journal Entries, Sharpeye is very Gay, Wintertide not Vintertide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years after the Great Sandwing War, the Academy is a flourishing part of Pyrrhia. The Pearl Winglet is bored, until the precocious Sharpeye decides 'Hey, a Journal will solve everything!' (Spoiler Warning: It doesn't) Read on to discover the day-to-day life that goes on in the Academy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One!

**Author's Note:**

> This originally started out as my friends and I roleplaying, but soon flourished, floundered, and burned into this. Enjoy.

Dear Jounal,

**To Future Generations,**

_Hello._

Anyway, today we were hanging out after class, just kinda bored, and I decided (I'm Sharpeye, by the way; the slanty-writing is ~~Vintertide~~   _Wintertide, you bloody walrus_ , and the blocky-writing is Oyster) to tell everyone about my ambition to meet Queen Glory. ~~She's just so amazing, and beautiful, and kind~~ **You can fangirl another time.** Then, Oyster told us about how he wanted to be an author like his ~~brother~~   **Father. I want to be a writer like my father.** So then I said, "Hey, I have an Idea!" And then ~~Vintertide~~   _Wintertide_ said, "Really? I didn't think that was possible." ~~She's mean like that.~~   ~~ _I'm not mean, you're just stupid._~~ **You are pretty mean.** Anyway! So then I said, "Shut up." ~~And then she said~~ _You don't have to give every piece of dialogue. [Here, move.]_

_So, then Sharpeye ran down to the room with all the supplies and brought back a blank book. She said that we could use it to record our experiences in the Academy for future generations._ _So here we are._

_I suppose you should find out about the other dragonets. Sharpeye is our nightwing. She's five years old. I'm Wintertide, the Icewing princess of four and a half years. Oyster's the seawing of four years. There's also Glisten_ ~~you mean the most perfect dragon in all the academy?~~   _the rainwing, Salamander the mudwing_ He's nothing but a big bully!  **I have to agree with Sharpeye on this one.** _He's recovering from a suicide attempt, don't pick on the poor thing_ That doesn't give him clearance to be mean to me!  _He's not mean, just grumpy. Remember when you lost control during flying practice, and he saved your sorry butt?_ Fine.  _Anyway,  there's Rhodolite, the skywing of the group (and the baby) and Diamondback._

_That's all I suppose there's left to write._ Wait! I have a drawing I want to put in!  _NO._ **No.** You people are so mean to me.

Signing off for now, Sharpeye.

_Until next time, Wintertide._

**With Love, Oyster.**

 

 


	2. Wintertide's Turn (Salamander+Glisten Commentary)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underline and Italics is Salamander.  
> Bold and Italics is Glisten.  
> Italics is Wintertide.

_Hello._

**_Greetings, future generations._ **

_This is dumb._

**_Shut up and write._ **

_So, today Sharpeye handed me the Journal and asked me to write about the hunting trip. I don't know why. Maybe she just got tired of writing. **She wants to be your friend. It's not her fault that you beat her for making puns.** They're dumb puns. Anyways, we caught a good lot. There's no narwhals around here, though. Sharpeye wasn't very helpful. All she did was stare at Glisten the whole time. **Oh she was now?**  She claims it's because Glisten is a good hunter (which she is).  **I'm flattered**. I have a different idea, but that's for another day. Salamander being ill didn't help either. Hey, I still hunted! **Yes, but we had to stop every few minutes for you to catch you breath.**  Diamondback, of course,  brought in the best haul. They caught enough to feed the whole winglet for 3 days, including a few cows. I never knew my friend was so good at hunting.  **Well well, someone has a little crush now, don't we?**  At one point, Rhodolite got her head stuck in a cave while chasing a goat and we had to break her out. When she was out, she was cheesed.Cheesed? What, are you two? No. I like using that word. I don't know why. Shut up. Now back to the story. I ended up ordering her to go home with what we had already caught. We got back shortly after she returned, where Salamander almost immediately asked me to make soup. Everyone likes my soup. Heck, Salamander likes it enough to be polite (yes, I know, it's a shocking revelation) What? It reminds me of home. Not much happened after that. **What about the Chicken Incident.** We're not talking about that.  **I'm sure Duskchaser didn't mean it.** Shut up. Wintertide out._

_**If I may interrupt, I'd like to talk about today. It was a bright morning, before sun gave way to storm. It lightened up by the time we went hunting, but not early enough for the first patrol. By the time Diamondback had spotted the first herd of deer, it was a beautiful blue sky spotted with fluffy white clouds. Then, Rhodolite saw a little billy goat under a crevice. When she went for the kill, she ended up getting stuck in the crevice, and we had to spend a while getting the poor dear out.** You're such a mom, Glisten. **I have to be, the way you act.** Hey! **So, we sent her home. Then, Sharpeye was attacked by a little scavenger we found near the waterfall.** It was delicious. **Stop being cruel. I'm sure we could have released it into the wild.** It's not my fault that we stumbled across a delicacy. **No, but it is your fault you ate it. Oyster got so upset that he had to be taken home with Sharpeye, and by then we decided to just stop and head back.** We could have caught more if Oyster wasn't a crybaby **. Salamander, do I need to get the Get-Along Cuffs out?**  No, Ma'am. **That's what I thought.**_

_**Until tomorrow, Glisten.** _

_Until Next Time, Wintertide._

_Salamander._

**Author's Note:**

> I'll introduce the others as the Journal goes on. Each one will have some sort of special indication, okay? Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cactus in my eye.


End file.
